Diary Sakura
by Chipoet23
Summary: Sakit rasa nya mempunyai k2 yg benci pd adik sendiri,spt apa yg skg aku rasakan/mungkin keberadaan ku di sini adl suatu mimpi buruk bagi mu..tapi…"  Sakura kini menatap bengis kakashi..   "AKUI LAH BAHWA AKU HIDUP, AKU ADA DISINI,DAN AKU NYATA..


**Semua Chara di sini milik Masashi sensei (maafkan saya sensei krn meminjam chara mu dan merubah cerita se enak otak saya yg nista ini.. #sujud2)..**

**Warning: Cerita nya gaje, membosankan, bikin mules2, dan abal..**

**Yg g pgn bc g usah di baca y (y iyalah #plaak)..**

**Ok selamat membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIARY**

Sakura's POV

Di pagi hari yg sedikit.. yah mungkin bisa dibilang menyejukan dan itu membuat aku si gadis 15 tahun ini tak ingin bangun dr tempat tidur.

Kreek.. suara pintu kamar ku terbuka

"Sakura, bangun.." suara Karura, bibi Sakura

"aku masih ngantuk bi, biarkan aku tidur barang 5menit lagi saja.." kata ku sambil mengulet dan kembali tidur.

'ayo bangun, anak gadis tidak boleh bangun siang2.." paksa bibi yg mau tidak mau membuat aku terpaksa menuruti nya.

"mandi dulu sana, habis itu bibi tunggu di bawah.." kata bibi Karura yg langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar ku.

Dengan malas aku pun beranjak ke tempat tidur untuk mandi.

Sakura's POV end

Di ruang makan.

"makanlah yang kenyang sakura" ucap Karura

"terimakasih bi, makanannya enak sekali.." komentar Sakura girang

Sang bibi pun tersenyum.

"oh iya bi, Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara kemana kok kita sarapan Cuma berdua saja?" Tanya Sakura heran

"mereka sudah pergi sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, kau susah sih bangun nya jadi di tinggal" kata sang bibi, Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria sambil tersenyum2 gaje.

Tiba2…..

"Sakura.." panggil Bibi nya dgn mimik muka serius, Sakura menoleh.

"ada yg Bibi ingin bicarakan.."

"ada apa Bi.."

…

"kau tau kan Bibi mu ini sudah tua Sakura.."

Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi..

"bukan nya aku tak sayang padamu Sakura.. tapi aku takut kalo aku tak bisa menjaga mu dgn baik.."

"maksud Bibi.. " Tanya Sakura penasaran

"aku ingin mengembalikan mu pd kakak mu.." Sakura pun kaget bukan kepalang.

"kenapa? aku mau disini saja, kan masih ada Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara.." kata Sakura sambil mengusap airmata yg tak terasa sudah deras

"aku tau tapi ini….. memang hrs begitu,krn bagaimanapun jg kamu masih punya kakak dan lagi pula aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa kau akan tinggal bersama nya .." kata sang Bibi menjelaskan

"dan ia mau menerima mu.." lanjut sang Bibi..

Sakura pun menerawang jauh ke kejadian pahit 10 tahun yang lalu..

Flasback ON

"ayah, ibu.." teriak Sakura kecil, ia tak sengaja menemukan kedua orangtuanya sekarat di rumah mereka.

"Sakura lari.. !" teriak sang ayah di samping Ibu nya yg sdh tergeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah

Belum sempat Sakura merespon, tiga orang asing itu hendak menembak revolver ke arah nya… dan..

Ddduuuuuaaarr..

Sakura menutup mata nya,tapi ketika ia membuka mata nya, bisa terlihat sang ayah melindungi nya, jantung nya terkena peluru, seketika ayah nya langsung ambruk..

"TIDDAAAK.. AYAAAAAH !" tangis nya

Tiba2 sang kakak pun datang, ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan menyaksikan adegan tadi..

-^Diary^-

Dipemakaman sang kakak menangis, Sakura melihat nya lalu menghampiri nya, saat ia ingin menyentuh nya sang kakak menepisnya..

"kalau bukan krn melindungi mu, mereka tak mungkin mati oleh perampok itu.."

"kau sama saja seperti mereka..jangan pernah kau bertemu lagi dengan ku..dasar PEMBUNUH.." kata sang kakak, Sakura hanya diam tak mengerti maksud kata-kata sang kakak, namun ia menangis krn sang kakak kasar padanya, dan sejak itu Sakura tinggal bersama sepupu dan Bibi nya di Suna sdg kan Kakak nya memilih merantau ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama keluarga teman nya yg pindah dari Suna ke sana.

Flashback OFF

"Sakura" panggil Bibi nya

ia pun sadar dari lamunan nya, masih dgn deraian airmata.

"tenang saja, ia tak akan menyakiti mu.."

Sakura menunduk..

"ingat, kau harus baik2 di sana,jgn lupa selalu rutin untuk meminum obat mu, dan tenang aku tak akan memberitahu Kakashi tentang penyakit lambung akut mu itu, sesuai pinta mu yg tak mau siapa pun tau selain aku, Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara.."

ia hanya bisa mengiyakan anggukan kepala nya

"aku sudah tak kuat Sakura,penyakit jantung ku ini tak mau membiarkan aku untuk tetap bersama anak2 ku dan kau.. " kata Bibi nya yg ku lihat.. juga berkaca2..

Sakura pun memeluk nya dan mereka menangis bersama.

-^Diary^-

Sebulan kemudian rumah Bibi nya pun berkabung, sang Bibi tercinta telah pergi untuk selama2nya.

Setelah pemakaman..

Sakura menangis sejadi2 nya dikamar, ia tak menyangka akan kehilangan lagi sosok orang yg disayang nya, Suara pintu terbuka, tampak seorang perempuan cantik bernama Temari, anak dari Bibi nya menghampiri nya, Temari pun langsung memeluk nya..

"tak baik Sakura menangis terus.." kata Temari, yg mencoba menenangkan Sakura meski Sakura tau matanya lebih sembab dari pada diri nya.

Masuk lah 2 sepupu nya lagi yang lain, dan lalu mereka saling berpelukan..

Tak lama kemudian…..

"Maaf nona-nona,tuan-tuan.. ada yg ingin bertemu dgn nona Sakura, dia sekarang sdg menunggu diruang tamu.." kata pelayan rumah

"siapa" Tanya Temari

"kata nya nama nya Kakashi, kulihat ia sejak di pemakaman pun ikut.."jawab pelayan itu

Deeeeg… entah kenapa Sakura merasa takut akan kakak nya

"sudah waktu nya Sakura, ayo.." ajak Temari, namun Sakura tetap tidak mau beranjak

"tak apa.." kata Kankuro

"Ia tidak akan menyakiti mu, kalau sampai dia berani menyakiti mu, habislah dia" lanjutnya

Sakura mengangguk, dan kami pun menuju ruang tamu..

Dengan takut ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, setelah sampai ia mengintip sebentar..

Matanya terbelalak

"tampan.." gumam nya pelan

"ayo Sakura.." kata Temari

Mereka pun bertemu, Kakashi menatap datar Sakura,walau inner nya menatap kaget dan tercengang..

Rambut Pink seperti Ibu mereka yg panjang sepinggang dengan poni yang menutupi dahi lebarnya,kulit putih pucat,bibirnya yang tipis,serta tak lupa rona merah dipipinya, ternyata makin imut adiknya setelah 10tahun tak bertemu..

Sakura pun jg kaget melihat perubahan kakaknya, rambut perak warisan sang ayah yg berdiri melawan gravitasi bumi,kulit putih pucat, tanpa Masker bibir yg sm tipis dgn dirinya dan mata nya yg tajam..ralat..sangat tajam malah, meskipun 10tahun lebih tua darinya,tapi terlihat hanya seperti 3-5tahun diatas nya.

"jaga dirimu, telepon kami kalau ada apa2" kata Temari tiba-tiba, Sakura pun mengangguk

"dan jgn lp minum obat mu,awas kalau tidak.." lanjut nya berbisik,yang membuat Kakashi agak penasaran.

"aku percayakan dia padamu kak" kata Kankuro pada Kakashi

"Hn.." jawabnya datar

"baik2lah" kata Gaara, aku pun berpelukan pada mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca

-^Diary^-

di jaguar putih milik sang kakak, mereka tak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun..

Sakura melamun seraya menatap pemandangan di luar mobil, setitik Kristal bening muncul disudut matanya, Ia sedih Bibi nya meninggal dunia,ia juga sedih harus berpisah dgn sepupu2 yg sangat dia sayangi dan mereka pun jg menyayanginya.

Tiba2..

"kau masuk SMA kan? minggu depan kau akan aku daftar kan sekolah" kata Kakashi memecah lamunan Sakura, segera saja Sakura menghapus airmata nya..

"iya kak.." kata Sakura menunduk

Setelah 7jam mereka sampai dirumah Kakashi, Sakura tercengang melihat rumahnya yg sangat luas dgn halaman yg hijau.

Mereka pun masuk, Kakashi lalu mengantar Sakura ke lantai 2.

"ini kamar mu.." kata Kakashi seraya menunjuk kan kamar yang dihiasi pernak-pernik pink..

"aku pergi dulu, ada urusan" kata Kakashi dingin, Sakura yg mau mengucapkan terima kasih akhirnya hanya bs diam krn sang kakak sdh pergi meninggalkannya.

Di café..

"jadi dia sudah ada dirumah mu .." Tanya Yamato teman mengajar sekaligus teman dari kecil Kakashi dari waktu mereka tinggal di Suna jg tempat nya menumpang waktu pertama kali pergi ke konoha, tp sekarang sdh tdk lagi krn ia sdh punya rumah sendiri dari hasil kerja keras nya.

"hn.." Jawab Kakashi dingin

"kau… masih marah padanya" Tanya nya lagi

"melihatnya, mengingatkan ku pada kejadian 10tahun lalu"

"lalu kenapa kau mau mendaftarkan sekolah ditempat kita mengajar?"

"biar bisa ku awasi.."

Yamato tersenyum..'masih ada hati ternyata dia' batin nya

-^Diary^-

Di mobil..

"ini hari pertama mu sekolah, jgn berbuat gegabah.." kata Kakashi dingin yg di sambut dgn anggukan Sakura.

Sesampai nya mereka di sekolah Sakura pun langsung ke kelas sendiri, sesampai nya di kelas yg di beritahu sebelum nya pada Kakashi, ia melihat sekeliling kelas yg ramai, maklum lah belum bel.

"malu nya aku.." batin nya

Semua melihat Sakura.."cantik" gumam para siswa pria

"hei.." sapa perempuan berambut kuning panjang yg di kuncir kuda itu padanya

"aku" kata nya bingung

"iya kau.."

Sakura menghampirinya..

"aku Ino, kau anak baru y..?" sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"aku Sakura, iya aku anak baru disini..salam kenal" kata Sakura, Lalu banyak anak perempuan dan laki2 yg berkenalan dgn nya antara lain ada yg bernama, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba dll…

'cepat akrab juga dia..' batin Kakashi mengawasi Sakura dari balik kaca kelas.

Ttttttteeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt.. bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi..

Lalu ada seorang guru masuk.

Sakura kaget karena sang guru itu adalah… kakaknya

"pagi anak2?" sapanya

"pagi Sensei.." jawab anak2 serempak

"ia wali kelas kita lo.." kata Ino pada Sakura, Sakura pun mengangguk gugup, Kakashi lalu melihat Sakura..

"aku sengaja datang tepat wkt karena ku dengar ada teman baru y.." kata nya, anak-anak pun serempak mengiyakan

"Silahkan untuk maju ke depan kelas dan perkenalkan siapa nama beserta asal nya.."

Sakura pun maju kekelas dgn sedikit gugup..

"nama ku, Ha…" belum sempat ia meneruskan ia teringat kata2 Kakashi bahwa ia tidak boleh menyebutkan nama panjang nya yg merupakan klan keluarganya

Flashback On..

Di mobil..

"dan disekolah nanti, jgn kau sebut nama klan keluarga,aku tak mau orang lain sampai tau aku punya adik,krn dulu itu bekas sekolah ku jg,banyak teman ku yang mengajar disana sekarang,yg mereka tau aku tak punya adik, mengerti.." kata Kakashi angkuh

Sakura kaget..lalu..

"hn.." ia mengangguk mantap.. walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sakit, teramat sakit,karena secara tidak langsung Kakashi tak menganggapnya sebagai adik..

Flasback Off..

Sakura pun mengerti selain krn teman-temannya yg mengajar di sini, ternyata kakaknya jg mengajar di sini, maka itu ia melarang sakura menyebut nama depannya..

"namaku Sakura, aku dari Suna salam kenal.." ujar nya sambil tersenyum

"nama panjang mu apa, masa cuma Sakura saja.." kata anak laki2 yg memang paling berisik dikelas Naruto, tetapi belum sempat ia menjawab, Kakashi langsung memotong.

"sudah lah jgn berlama2, sekarang kita mulai belajar.."

Anak2 pun cemberut…..

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeet… pelajaran Kakashi (matematika) pun selesai

Lalu datanglah Yamato, guru fisika, setelah masuk ia pun melihat Sakura dan menghampiri bangku yg Sakura duduki, ia tersenyum lalu..

"hai Sakura, masih kenal aku.." katanya ramah,masih dgn senyum nya yg emm.. manis,sangat manis..

Sakura pun berfikir sejenak..

Lalu…

"kak Yamato.." Teriak Sakura agak keras dan langsung menghambur kepelukan teman kakaknya itu.. Yamato tertawa dan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura..

Setelah melepas pelukan nya.

"kau mengajar disini.." kata Sakura

"iya, aku guru fisika di sini" jawab nya

Anak2 dikelas pun terheran2 melihat Sakura yg memeluk Yamato, apalagi siswi perempuan nya yg iri, krn memang Yamato dan Kakashi adalah guru idola disekolah.

Yamato pun kembali ke bangku gurunya..

"sekarang absen y.." kata Yamato

"Naruto Uzumaki.."

"hadir"

"Tenten"

"hadir..

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Ha..Hadir"

Bla..bla..

Dan tiba pada saat Sakura dipanggil,ia diam,ia terlihat berpikir sejenak..

ia tahu bahwa Kakashi menyuruh nya untuk memanggil Sakura saja tanpa ada embel2 Hatake,Kakashi pun juga menyantumkan nama Sakura di absen hanya dgn.. ..

"dasar kakak tdk punya perasaan.." batin Yamato

"Hatake Sakura.." katanya tersenyum

Sakura kaget.. namun langsung berkata "ha.. hadir"

"..errr…. Ku tendang kau keneraka jahanam.. Yamato" batin Kakashi geram yg memang belum beranjak pergi dan melihat kelas itu dibalik kaca.

"Hatake..Hatake.. seperti pernah kudengar nama itu tapi siapa y" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yg tidak gatal, ia pun terlihat karena tak bisa menemukan jawaban nya ia pun menyerah.. "ahh.. aku lupa"

Yamato tersenyum, "ia adik dari Kakashi sensei"

Mereka semua pun kaget bkn kepalang," ahh pantas, iya nama mereka sama.." kata Naruto yg diikuti yang lain

"kau tidak memberitahu aku Sakura." Senggol ino bertanya

Sakura hanya tersenyum..

Bel istirahat dikantin..

"tak apa lagi pula apa salahnya kalau aku bilang.." kata Yamato tersenyum

Kakashi berfikir..memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yamato,tapi…

"masa bodoh lah,terserah kau saja" kata Kakashi

Yamato pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

-^Diary^-

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka serumah, tapi tetap saja Kakashi dingin kpd Sakura, tak ada kemesraan seorang adik kakak seperti yg dulu mereka alami 10tahun lalu..

Sakit Sakura pun makin menjadi,tp Sakura tetap tidak mau memberitahu kakaknya, obat pun makin sering ia makan, ia bisa membeli obat itu krn Kakashi yg memang biarpun begitu masih bertanggung jawab dgn memberi uang belanja dan uang jajan pada Sakura, dan dari uang jajan yg cukup besar itu lah dia bisa membeli obat yg harus dia beli setiap minggunya.

Sakura jg tak gentar,ia tetap menunggu kakaknya pulang walaupun selalu menerima bentakan setelah nya.. "sudah ku bilang jgn menunggu aku,pergi tidur,benalu.."

ataupun menyiapkan makanan baik pagi,siang atau malam walaupun ia tau Kakashi tak akan pernah menyentuh nya, bahkan pernah membuang nya sambil berkata "aku tak mau makanan menjijikan buatan mu ini.."

-^Diary^-

Di taman..

Yamato kaget setengah mati,ia menatap Sakura seraya terbelalak tak percaya..

"tapi kak Yamato jgn bilang padanya ya.." kata Sakura menangis

"kenapa? biarkan saja si kakak biadab mu itu tahu.."

"tak mau, aku tak mau merepotkan dia sampai sejauh ini, begini lebih baik kak, ku mohon.."

Sakura menatap Yamato dgn tatapan memohon, Yamato sdh hafal dgn sikap Sakura walaupun sdh 10tahun tdk bertemu jika memandang seperti itu maka pendirian nya tak dapat di rubah..

Dan Yamato pun mengangguk lesu..

-^Diary^-

Di café..

"kau ini kakak macam apa? sampai kapan kau mau membenci adik mu seperti itu.." kata Yamato, Kakashi hanya bisa diam mendengarnya..

"aku hanya ingin memberi satu pesan..jgn sampai kau menyesal Kakashi.." kata Yamato dgn mimik muka serius..

Kakashi pun menatap Yamato bingung tak mengerti apa maksud nya,yg ditatap hanya pura2 tak tahu.

'tak biasanya ia serius begitu kalau berbicara pada ku' batin Kakashi

Dirumah..

Sakura tersungkur dikamar,ia memegang perut sebelah kiri nya.

"sa..sakit.."katanya meringis, ia pun dgn sekuat tenaga meraih obat nya di meja samping tempat tidur dan langsung menenggak nya tanpa minum.

Tiba2 terdengar suara langkah kaki yg berat menuju kamarnya..

"kakak, gawat, aku tak boleh terlihat seperti ini.." kata Sakura panik, dan ia pun berdiri dgn agak susah payah untuk segera keluar, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka saat Sakura hendak keluar.

"kakak, sdh pulang, kau letih..? istirahat lah dulu barang sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan makanan.." kata Sakura tersenyum (seperti biasa) dan lebih tepat nya seraya menahan ringisan sakit agar tidak ketahuan kakaknya tentu saja,krn dia baru meminum obat nya sedangkan obat nya baru bekerja setelah 10mnt di minum.

Terlihat mukanya pucat sekali..

"ia sakit,pucat sekali wajahnya.." batin Kakashi, tapi ia tak mau menanyakannya..

"tidak usah aku mau langsung tidur.."

Kakashi pun beranjak ke kamarnya, setelah ia mengganti baju ia langsung tidur di kasur, tangan nya ia taruh dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalan,ia menerawang ke langit2 kamarnya.

'dari pertama sudah sering sekali aku melihatnya pucat begitu..' batin nya

-^Diary^-

1bulan kemudian tepat tanggal 15 september, ulang tahun sang kakak yg ke-25.

Jam 5 pagi Sakura sdh bangun..

"aku hrs bergegas ke pasar,aku akan membuatkan makanan dan kue terenak untuk kakak" katanya girang dan langsung melesat pergi.

Jam 7 Kakashi pun bangun.. setelah mandi..

"tumben sepi" batin nya tanpa peduli kemana Sakura pergi dan ia pun pergi keluar rumah entah kemana

2 jam kemudian Sakura pun pulang dan ia pun mulai memasak makanan serta kue ulangtahun untuk Kakashi, Sakura memang jago masak tapi tak terlalu mahir memasak kue,tapi dgn modal nekat dan rasa syg pada kakaknya ia pun berani mencoba membuatnya.

Dari pagi,siang,sore, bahkan malam baru selesai, maklum ia gagal terus membuat kue itu, maka dari itu ia hrs terus mengulang nya lagi.

"berhasiiil…"teriak Sakura girang tak berapa lama

Tangan terbalut perban krn teriris pisau,lengan yg jg terbalut krn kecipratan minyak goreng tidak ia perdulikan sama sekali, ia pun menata makanan dan kue ultah nya di meja makan.

"sudah jam 9,tapi kakak blm pulang, hari ulangtahun nya sebentar lagi habis.." gumam Sakura sambil melirik jam dinding rumah nya.

Ia pun tetap semangat menunggu.

Jam 10..

Tak ada tanda2 Kakashi pulang..

Jam 11..

Sakura memilih untuk kekamar nya sebentar untuk mengganti baju tidur …

Jam 12..

Ia tertidur, makanan sudah dingin, dan lilin di kuenya jg sudah mati..

Jam 1..

Jam 2..

Kakashi pulang, saat memarkirkan mobilnya ia heran.."lampu masih menyala, cih pasti si bodoh itu tetap menunggu ku.." decih nya

"peduli amat,aku senang hari ini mendapat kejutan serta pesta mendadak dari teman2 sampai lupa waktu pulang" lanjut nya

Saat ia masuk ia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ia mendekat, Ia melihat makanan yg sudah dingin masih tergeletak di meja makan, jg ada kue ulangtahun yg bertulis kan "untuk kak Kakashi..", dan yg lebih miris lagi,ia melihat banyak luka di tangan Sakura.

Jujur, ia agak bergetar dan… terharu melihatnya

Tiba2…

"kakak, " Sakura bangun dan terkaget melihat kakaknya sdh pulang, ia pun kaget saat melihat jam di dinding, 'sudah jam 2 y..' batinnya

ia pun lalu mengambil kue itu dan menyalakan lilin yg sdh sedikit meleleh.

"selamat ulangtahun ya kak, maaf tak tepat waktu, dan walaupun aku tau kau tak akan mau makan ini,tapi aku harap kau mau meniup lilin ini"

Kakashi diam dan saat Kakashi mau meniupnya tiba2 ia teringat kejadian 10tahun lalu..

Benci,benci, benci, benci, benci..

Tiba2 ada yg berbisik seperti itu..lalu..

BRAAAK..

Kue itu di tepis kasar oleh Kakashi,sehingga membuat kue itu jatuh dan hancur berantakan, "sdh ku bilang jgn aneh2, aku tak ingin kue dari mu, Benalu" kata Kakashi dgn sadis nya.

Sakura kaget, mata nya terbelalak,perih hati nya,mata nya pun mulai berkaca2, Kakashi pun hendak menuju kamarnya,tp tiba2..

"aku memang benalu.." kata Sakura menunduk membuat Kakashi menghentikan langkah nya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"aku memang benalu kak, bergantung pada kakak dan selalu saja membuat hidup kakak susah.." lanjut nya berurai airmata

"aku memang bkn adik yg baik.." katanya sambil terisak.

Kakashi diam..

"entah sdh berapa ratus kali aku mencoba untuk mengambil hati kakak, entah sdh berapa ratus kali pula aku mencoba untuk menarik mu kembali kesisi ku kak.." kata Sakura seraya menghapus airmata nya walaupun lagi2 airmata itu tak mau berhenti mengalir..

Kemudian ia menatap kakak nya.. "segitu bencinya kah kau pada ku kak..?"

"kau masih menganggap ku pembunuh y..?" lanjut nya

"…" Kakashi diam seraya menatap balik Sakura yg sdh agak kesusahan bernafas krn menangis terisak-isak ..

"hebat sekali,usia 5tahun sdh bisa membunuh.." ada suara tertawa miris terdengar dari Sakura..

"lama2 aku letih kak.." lanjut nya (lagi)

"mungkin keberadaan ku di sini adalah suatu mimpi buruk bagi mu..tapi…"

Sakura kini menatap bengis kakaknya..

"AKUI LAH BAHWA AKU HIDUP, AKU ADA DISINI,DAN AKU NYATA.." kata Sakura yg langsung pergi kekamar nya melewati seraya menabrak bahu kakaknya.

Kakashi pun kaget..

Di kamar Sakura menangis sejadi2 nya, iapun mengambil buku diary nya…

Di kamar nya, Kakashi pun memikirkan kata2 Sakura, setitik butiran bening muncul di sudut mata kakaknya yg dikenal orang dingin.

"aku memang keterlaluan" kata Kakashi sambil menonjok tembok yg seketika remuk

'aku harus minta maaf pada nya besok pagi..' batin nya

Ke esokan harinya.

Kakashi kaget saat ia melihat kamar Sakura kosong..'kemana dia? kan sekarang hari minggu, dia tidak lupa kan kalau libur sekolah 2hari (sabtu,minggu)..' batin nya

Lalu saat hendak beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura, ia menemukan sebuah surat yg tergeletak di lantai,ia pun mengambil dan membaca nya..

"maaf kak, hidup ku hanya untuk menyusahkan mu, aku pergi, biarkan saja jgn dicari krn aku tak akan kembali, Maaf.. tapi yang harus kau tau, hanya kakak yg bisa buat aku untuk tetap bertahan hidup.."

Tak terasa tangan nya bergetar, setitik airmata muncul di sudut mata dingin dan tajam nya,dan ia pun berfikir tak mengerti apa maksud kata2 terakhirnya..

Lalu ia pun melihat buku diary yg agak tebal di meja lampu samping tempat tidur Sakura..

Ia mengambil nya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri..

Sementara itu Di suna

Sakura menangis di pelukan Temari..

"memang kakak brengsek.." geram Kankuro

"sudah kau disini saja, tak usah kembali ke sana" kata Gaara datar tp dengan muka khawatir

-^Diary^-

Kakashi pun mulai membaca..

"ini diary ku ke-10 selama 10tahun ini, aku lulus SMP ayah,ibu,kalian pasti senang kan? jujur aku rindu pada kalian jg pada kak Kakashi,tapi aku jg takut untuk bertemu dgn nya,bagaimana ia sekarang ya.."

"aku sedih melihat Bibi sakit seperti itu, bertahan y Bi, aku akan selalu menjaga mu.."

Ia pun membuka lembaran2 berikutnya..

Sampai akhirnya ia membaca..

"terasa mau gila aku, halilintar seperti berada di pucuk kepala ku ayah,ibu..

Aku sakit, dan kenapa harus aku yg mengalami nya yah, bu? apa ini karma krn aku adalah seorang pembunuh seperti yg kak Kakashi pernah katakan,maka dari itu aku jg hrs .. MATI !"

Kakashi kaget dgn tulisan itu,ia sama sekali tak mengerti,lalu ia membalik kertas itu..

"Lambung akut,bisa mati kalau aku tidak menjalankan operasi,tapi walau operasi sekalipun tidak akan menjamin bahwa aku bisa hidup…hanya 30% dan aku tak mau mati di meja operasi yah, bu"

Kakashi seperti di hajar halilintar bertubi2,ia pun melanjutkan membaca..

"aku tak mau mati yah ,bu,aku mau bersama kakak dulu,baru boleh nyawa ku ini dicabut,walaupun aku tak tau dia dimana,walaupun sia2 saja aku mencari nya,aku tak tau tempat atau jalan,aku seperti anak buangan yg berharap di ambil kembali oleh keluarga asli ku.."

Kakashi mulai menitikan airmata, Ia terus membaca..

"pagi tadi pas sarapan,Bibi bilang mau menyerahkan aku ke kakak,aku senang ternyata kakak masih bisa di temui,tapi sedih karena hrs meninggalkan Bibi.."

"ketika nyawa sdh tak mau berpihak lagi pada mahluk yang hidup di bumi ini, aku hanya bisa tertelungkup dan meratapi betapa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yg paling berharga dlm hidup.."

"Tuhan knp harus Bibi,biarkan saja aku yg duluan,Kau ini sungguh tega memberikan ujian yg sungguh berat pada ku.."

Kakashi mulai membalik lagi,sdh setengah buku dia membaca, dan kebanyakan isinya tentang dirinya sendiri..

"hari pertama dirumah kakak,aku senang sekaligus takut..tak tau kenapa,saat ia menatapku seperti menatap.. IBLIS"

"sakitnya makin menjadi,kakak tak boleh tau,aku sdh memberitahu Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara untuk jgn bilang kakak, tak lupa jg kak Yamato..

Yah kak Yamato baru ku beritahu pagi ini,ia kaget,dan menatap ku kasihan, padahal aku tak mau ditatap seperti itu, oh iy kak Yamato jg bertanya pada ku knp aku tak mau memberitahu kakak, ya jelas aku tak mau,aku ini benalu, aku tak mau jadi parasit yg makin menyusahkan kakak.."

Dan iya pun membaca isi diary Sakura saat kemarin pagi "hari ini kakak ulang tahun,aku bingung mau buat apa,buat makan malam dan kue saja.."

malam nya pun jg setelah terjadi pertengkaran antara mereka.

"sudah dari pagi aku membuat kue dan makanan dgn susah payah,sdh 5jam pula aku menunggu nya pulang,walaupun ia tak makan,tapi aku hanya ingin ia meniup kue itu,tapi apa yang terjadi…

Ia malah menepis kue ku hingga jatuh dan hancur tak berbentuk, perih hati ku,pedas mata ku,,aku memang tak bisa mengambil hati nya yah, bu,aku jg tak bisa menariknya kembali kesisi ku,maaf yah, bu.. aku sdh berusaha sekuat tenaga.."

Tak ada lagi tulisan nya setelah itu..

Kakashi menerawang..

-Sakura yg selalu pucat..

-Kata2 Yamato "jgn sampai kau menyesal Kakashi.."

-Dan tulisan terakhir Sakura.. "hanya kakak yg bisa buat aku untuk tetap bertahan hidup.."

"tolol, knp aku baru sadar" pikir nya seraya menonjok tembok

"kakak macam apa aku ini.."

-^Diary^-

Di café..

Sudah 1 jam Yamato dan Kakashi disana tanpa bicara..

mereka hanya diam..

Hening..

Tiba2..

"carilah,ia membutuhkan mu.." kata Yamato sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi dan pergi

Tak terasa airmata Kakashi menetes..

-^Diary^-

Di Suna..

Kakashi pun akhirnya mengunjungi Sakura kesana, dia tahu pasti adiknya pergi kesana.

Setelah ia sampai di rumah sepupunya, ia mulai mendekati pintu rumah itu…

Baru saja ia mau mengetuk, tiba2 pintu terbuka, dilihat sang adik sepupu Temari sdg menatap nya.

Di Halaman belakang rumah

mereka berdua mematung..

"maaf kan aku, aku benar2 kakak yg bodoh.." kata Kakashi menangis, Temari memegang pundak Kakashi "tak apa kak.."

"sekarang lebih baik kita kerumah sakit.." lanjutnya lagi

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.. "ia masuk rumah sakit? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut nya.

"ano..itu.. " jawab Temari ragu..

Kakashi tetap menatap nya..

"sudah dua hari dia koma, Gaara yygang menemukannya tergeletak di halaman belakang rumah.. "

Kakashi terbelalak kaget.

Di rumah sakit..

Kakashi melangkahkan kaki dgn gontai,ada perasaan takut,sedih,kecewa dan yg paling besar adalah perasaan MENYESAL dan BERSALAH..

Ia menyesal dan bersalah krn pernah meninggalkan adik kecilnya itu selama 10tahun, ia merasa menyesal dan bersalah krn disaat ia sdh bertemu dgn adiknya, ia malah menyia2kan nya..

Dan yg ia lebih merasa menyesal dan bersalah,karena ia tak peka terhadap penyakit kronis Sakura..

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di pintu kamar di mana Sakura dirawat..

Kreeek.

Matanya membelalak melihat banyak selang yg terpasang di tubuh kecilnya, ia menghampirinya.. dilihatnya sang suster yg sdg memeriksa tekanan darah sang adik..

Suster menatap nya dan tersenyum.. "ia sdg tidur, dan berdoa saja semoga operasi nanti berhasil.." Lalu suster itu pun meninggalkan ruangan..

Hampa sejenak..

Lalu..

"kami memaksa ia untuk mau di operasi, yah walaupun Cuma 30% keberhasilannya.. " kata Temari

"tadi nya ia menolak, krn ia rasa hidup nya sdh cukup sampai disini saja, tujuan hidup nya sdh terwujud, yaitu dapat bertemu dgn mu kak.. "lanjut Temari seraya tersenyum Kakashi hanya bisa menunduk,menangis seraya memegang tangan adiknya.

Entah sudah berapa liter airmata yg keluar dari mata onyx si empunya g dikenal sebagai laki2 dingin ini, Tangan nya jg terbalut perban, krn terlalu sering dan kerasnya ia menonjok dinding rumah nya hingga remuk..

-^Diary^-

Operasi pun segera di lakukan, Kakashi sengaja tak mau menampakkan diri pada sakura, ia malu..

"berjuanglah.." ujar Temari pada Sakura sesaat sebelum ia di bawa ke ruang operasi, Sakura menjawab dgn anggukan kepala dan tersenyum.

kata dokter butuh waktu sekitar 5-10 jam, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro beserta Gaara menunggu di luar ruang Operasi.

2 Jam..,

Lampu diruang operasi belum jg berubah warna dari merah ke hijau..

"kak makanlah ini dulu, kulihat dari tadi kau dtg kau belum makan barang sedikit pun.." tawar Temari

"aku tak lapar Temari.." jawab Kakashi yg sdg meringkuk dilantai sambil memeluk kakinya rapat2, tentu saja itu bohong, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini minum pun ia tak ada selera, mukanya mulai pucat.

"kalau tak mau makan, minum lah dulu sedikit,nanti kau dehidrasi, Sakura pasti tak mau melihat mu sakit.." tawar Kankuro kemudian Kakashi menatap nya, Kankuro tersenyum dan menyodorkan minuman nya Kakashi pun mengambil nya dan mulai meneguknya sedikit.

4 jam..

Kakashi melihat ke-3 kakak beradik itu tertidur di bangku ruang tunggu, tentu saja Kakashi jg mengantuk, tapi ia tak mampu memejamkan matanya, ia ingin terus menunggu nya tanpa terpejam,Sakura saja bisa sabar menunggu nya selama 10tahun, masa ia tak bisa,ia tak boleh menyerah krn mengantuk,krn.. setiap detik berharga untuk nya saat ini..

6 jam..

Mereka bangun dr tidur, melihat Kakashi yg masih duduk terpaku, matanya biru dan sembab, akibat terlalu banyak menangis dan tak istirahat..

Tak berapa lama lampu diruangan itu berubah hijau, mereka serempak berdiri..

Sang dokter keluar, terlihat sekali dari raut mukanya ia sangat letih..lalu..

"Tenang, 30% itu berhasil mengalahkan yang 70%.." sang dokter tersenyum..

Lega terukir diwajah mereka..

-^Diary^-

1 bulan kemudian..

"kau sudah siap pulang Sakura?" Tanya Kankuro

"yupz.." kata Sakura mantap sembari tersenyum.

"tapi kenapa bkn kakak sendiri yg menjemput?" kata nya lagi

"sdg sibuk mungkin.. " kata Temari tersenyum

Mereka bertiga pun pergi mengantar Sakura untuk pulang setelah masa pemulihan selama sebulan.

Mereka pun sampai, saat Sakura turun dari mobil..

"SAKURAAA…" teriak teman2 sekelas Sakura menghampirinya.

Mereka memeluk Sakura bergantian,Sakura tertawa.

"jangan sakit lagi y.." kata Ino menangis

"iya Ino.." kata Sakura tersenyum..lalu Ia melihat sesosok yg sangat dikenal nya,sang kakak, tak lupa Yamato yg berada di samping nya.

Kakashi pun menghampiri Sakura, sekarang mereka berhadapan, Sakura mendongak melihat wajah sang kakak krn memang ia hanya setinggi pundak kakaknya..

Kakaknya tersenyum, ia memegang pinggang sang adik, mengangkat dan menaruh kaki sang adik di atas kaki nya lalu memeluk nya..

"Maaf Sakura.." suara Kakashi terdengar parau

"Tak apa kak.." jawab Sakura dgn suara yg jg parau serta airmata bahagia mengalir di pipi nya.

Semua yg melihat pun terharu dan terbawa suasana.

**THE END**

Argh.. #jedot2in kepala ke tembok..

Maaf ya kalau cerita nya aneh, tiba2 az terlintas pgn bkin cerita kyk gini (Kakashi n sakura sy bikin jd adik-k2, jg Temari, kankuro dan Gaara sy jdiin sepupu mereka)

Maaf jg y klw g ada sedih2 nya, sy bnr2 minta maaf, mklum sy newbie d'sni..

Jgn di Flame ya kawan2, di review az cerita saya yg gaje ini..

Buat yg bc dan review, arigatou..

Chipoet23^^


End file.
